


What will happen?

by Whovian134



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has always looked up to his only sister Azriel. So, when Gabriel finds Azriel on her death bed after a nasty fight with Crowley. Gabriel enlists the help of the Winchesters Castiel, his dad, and his brothers to save her from the clutches of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel finds Azriel

This was not a very good day for Gabriel he just escaped from his brother Lucifer and now he was watching his only sister Azriel die. "Azie?" Gabriel didn't even recognize her Azriel's face was a mess she had bruises and cuts all over her face. "Gabe you came to see me!" She said she sat up but winced. "What the hell happened to you?" Gabriel asked. "Let's just say that you never want to pick a fight with Crowley when he's got eight powerful and venomous demons with him. He kicked the snot out of me and now I'm slowly dying." Azriel said. "Wow, Azie you do not look good." Gabriel turned around and saw Michael. "Where are the others?" Azriel asked. "They're on their way Azie." Michael said helping her sit up. Azriel opened her mouth to ask about her father but Michael shut her up and said. "Dad is on his way too don't worry about it." He smiled. "I swear if I get my hands on Crowley I swear to dad I am going to kill him." Lucifer said as he walked into the room with Raphael and his father. "How long does Azriel have left before she dies?" Raphael asked.

"I'd say about 48 hours unless we find the antidote for the demon poison." Gabriel said. God was in tears his only daughter was going to die he walked over to the bed and took her hand. "Azriel I am so sorry." He said. Azriel chuckled. "Dad it's not your fault I'm the idiot who picked a fight with Crowley." She said reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. "Well isn't that cute!" A voice said from the shadows. "What do you want Crowley?" Lucifer asked as Crowley emerged from the shadows.

 

"What I can't come and pay my respects?" Crowley asked. "I'm not dead yet Crowley can't you come back when I'm dead?" Azriel asked she finally got up out of the bed and was leaning on Michael and Gabriel for support. "Well, I guess I could come back." Crowley said he was just about to leave when Lucifer stepped up and asked. "Where is the antidote for the demon poison?" His blue eyes were red with anger and he wanted to kill Crowley but not before getting the location of the antidote that could save his little sister's life 

 

"I hid it in New Orleans where Azriel and I first met about two hundred years ago, but only the Winchesters know the exact location of the antidote you need their help in order to locate it and save Azriel." Crowley said 


	2. 48 hours and counting

"What do you need Gabriel?" Castiel asked. "I need you to get the Winchesters we need them to help us hunt down an antidote to a demon poison." Gabriel said. "Why?" Castiel was confused. "They're the only ones who know the exact location." Crowley said. "I couldn't risk keeping it to myself I gave the location to John Winchester and before John was killed he gave it to Siobhan and then Siobhan shared it with Sam, Dean,and Riley now they are the only ones who knows the exact location of the antidote." He added. Castiel looked at Gabriel and then at Azriel who was asleep on the bed. "I know for a fact that they won't be so willing to help because you requested it Gabriel,but all four of them have always had a soft spot for Azriel especially Sam and Siobhan I can see if I can persuade them."He said. "Please, hurry we've only got 48 hours to find that antidote."Lucifer said. Castiel nodded and disappeared 

 

 An hour later Castiel came back with the Winchesters. Sam went over to look at Azriel's injuries. "Wow, she's beaten up pretty bad." He said with a slight wince. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked. "Well, I got into a fight with Crowley and he had eight of those demons with him one of them scratched me in the face and side and well, here I am slowly dying." Azriel said. "Well, we aren't going to let you die Azriel you mean too much to our family." Dean said anger obvious in his voice. "Dean, I'd rather-" Azriel started to say, but she was cut off by Dean staring at her in worry. "You always cared about us Azriel you were there comforting our dad when our mom was killed you've always been there for us when we needed someone you saved Siobhan from sudden death and protected Riley from Cain and we saved you on multiple occasions Sam died for you three times and each time you brought him back. We are not going to let you die Az you mean too much to the Winchester family." Dean said

 

Azriel looked at Dean and tears ran down her face Dean had called her by the nickname John always called her when he was alive. "I haven't heard that nickname in a long time Dean. You know Dean I've been watching you since the day you were born and every time I looked at you I always saw just a bit of John in you and it made me happy knowing that one day you would be a hunter like him, but some times I wish I could've been there to stop your mom from being killed I blame myself for Mary's death." She said.

"Mom's death was not your fault Az we never blamed you for it and you shouldn't blame yourself what happened to mom and to dad was the Yellow Eyed Demons fault not yours." Sam said. Azriel was crying at this point she missed both Mary and John very much and she wished there was some way she could bring them back. "Alright we've only got 48 hours to find that antidote before Azriel dies Michael, Chuck ,and Raphael you stay with Azriel  make sure nothing happens to her. The rest of you come with me we're heading to Louisiana to find that antidote." Siobhan said clearly annoyed.

 

Dean looked at Sam and then at Siobhan she did not look happy about this situation it pained him to see Siobhan like this but he understood why she felt the way she felt Azriel saved her from sudden death and now it was her turn to repay that debt. "Siobhan can I talk to you for a second before we leave?" Dean asked. "What's up Dean?" Siobhan asked. "What's wrong? You look extremely upset about this entire thing." Dean said hugging his sister. "I never thought I'd have to repay Azriel for saving my life this early I thought I could wait a few years before needing to save her live,but life is a cruel bitch sometimes and it pains me to know that if we don't get that antidote Azriel will die and there will be nothing we can do about it." Siobhan started crying and Dean held onto her tightly. "And if she dies Dean it will be my fault for not saving her." She said looking up at her brother 

 

"It will not be your fault if Azriel dies Siobhan it will be Crowley's fault if she dies we will find that antidote and we will save Azriel's life. Now let's get going." Dean said letting go of Siobhan and walking over to Sam. Riley was just as unhappy as Siobhan but she was better at keeping her feelings bottled up. "How are we going to get there?" She asked. "Cas you think you can transport us to New Orleans?" Cas nodded and with a snap they were in Louisiana. "Now when dad told me the location of the antidote the location used to be a cajin restaurant run but when Katrina hit the restaurant was the first thing to go but luckily when Crowley hid it he managed to hit it deep under the concrete of the restaurant." Siobhan said with small smirk.

 

They all walked a block to where the Le Blauc Family restruant sat then they started looking.  
 

To be continued


End file.
